izuku the swordsmen alchemist
by carlover97t
Summary: when izuku tries to bring back his mom and fails he decided to be a hero in her memory


This is going to be my first fanfic so I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in any part of the chapter if you notice any please point them out and I will try to fix them now on to the story

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Quirk: Demon Swordsmen & Alchemist

When the user touches any sword that he finds all knowledge on how to use the sword will be instantly learned

When the user wants any weapon he wants he needs to clap his hands and touch the floor to make the weapon

**In this story Izuku will not be the shy person he is like in the anime he will be more calm and will think things over before he does thing and he will not have been beaten up by bakugou **

One bay when Izuku is Four he is learning about alchemy with his mom they are suddenly attacked by a villain that is on the run from local heroes. Inko tells midoriya to hide before the villain enters the house so midoriya went into the hallway where he wont be seen by the villain. Then the heroes get to where the villain is and stop because Inko became a hostage for the villain and threatened to kill her if any of them moved. One hero tried to enter through the back and save her but got caught and killed her. The heroes caught the villain when he tried to escape and got a lifetime sentence before the body was taken away izuku was able to take some of his mom's dna. Every day some heroes come over to visit and to chear izuku up from his mom's death but one day izuku did forbidden Alchemy human transmutation and got pulled into the gate of truth and got one of his arms and legs were taken away.

When heroes came to visit Izuku that day they found him unconscious with no right arm and no left leg next to a circle with weird letters in it so they rushed him to the hospital and gave him a automail arm and leg. The next week he wakes up in a hospital room that has no one in it besides him and then he is kept in the hospital for another 7 weeks to regain movement in his arm and leg. When he returns to school he is asked by everyone, even the teachers where he was for the last 2 months. He never said anything after the accident and never hung out with anyone for the rest of the was always approached by others to ask him what's wrong and he always ignored them. At the end of the school year bakugou asked his mom what happened to midoriya and then she told him everything.

"So aunt midoriya is dead" said bakugou crying

(10 year time skip)

"So it's been 10 years since the accident to the midoriya's well i'm going to go train for the UA entrance exam" said bakugou

"Wait let's go pay our respects to them" said Mitsuki

"Ok let's go it's about time any way" said bakugou

(10 months later)

When midoriya come back to the city be has a different look he has cut his hair short and dyed it black and he has a cloak that has a hood and has a wooden sword next to him. When the time came for the entrance exam bakugou noticed someone he thought he knew but he didn't so he didn't go talk to the person. When everyone got a number and went to go sit down bakugou saw the same person is going to be sitting next to him but then saw that he was putting on headphones and was not going to be paying attention to present mic and his explanation. In the written exams midoriya passed with 100% because during the training he was also studying. When it came down to the combat exam midoriya wasat the front and taking off his coat toreval his automail arm and they were even more surprised when he turned the wooden sword into a metal version of it.

Once present mic yelled go izuku was the first one to get to the middle of the arena while taking down as many 3 pointers as possible. When the giant 0 pointer robot appeared and trapped uraraka under some rubble so izuku ran up to her freed her mad a stone pillar and was able to cut the robots head in half stopping it in it's tracks. Once he stopped the robot he went to go check on uraraka to see if she was hurt but she only twisted her ankle. Everyone started to surround the two of them so midoriya made a tiny wave to make them back up as recovery girl got there and treated uraraka causing her to pass out from using up all of her stamina. When the test was over all of the teachers and the principal had a meeting to talk about the top contender,where did he come from and why did he come here.

Before izuku left the area recovery girl told izuku to go and talk with the principal and told him where his office is. When izuku entered the office he was met by a lot of the heroes that work as teachers in ua. Before he could leave he was told to stay by aizawa and to join their little talk. The first thing they asked was were he came from, he told them he was born in this city but had to leave when he was 4. Then they asked him to tell them who he was and why did he have to leave. Izuku told them that his name is izuku midoriya and the reason that he had to leave well he will let aziwa tell the rest. Everyone looked at aizawa and he told them that he knew why izuku had to leave and it was because he had to learn to control his alchemy because his mom died and he needed a new teacher to learn from.

After that meeting izuku went home to his apartment passing his old home and remembering what he did and the price that he paid.


End file.
